1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a conventional film-based camera that can be converted into an electro-optical camera.
2. Introduction To The Invention
It is well known that conventional cameras have historically employed film, which may be chemically developed to provide an image. Advances in technology, for example, lens design, shutter release mechanisms, and high resolution film, have significantly enhanced the camera's importance, versatility and quality.